


I Shouldn't Love You, But I Do

by Imbored233



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbored233/pseuds/Imbored233
Summary: I originally posted this story on WattPad, but I decided to post it here as well.
Relationships: Crewmate x imposter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. The Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on WattPad, but I decided to post it here as well.

The lights start flashing yellow and red as the oxygen slowly run out.

Looks like that did the trick.

The other crewmates are going to be here soon, I'll need to use the vents in navigation. I use tentacle to lift open the vent and crawl inside. God, I hate using these vents. They're so incredibly dirty and annoying. I guess it's either that or getting kicked off the spaceship.

I open the vent to shields. Alrighty, all I have to do now is to pretend to I want to hel-

"Black?" A scared voice interrupt my thoughts.

Crap, it's Orange he saw me vent! I quickly grab into my pockets and reach for my knife. 

"This'll only take a second." I say as I walk towards him.

He tries to make it to the emergency button, but sadly for him, I was faster. Now all that remains is half of his carcass. I quickly run into medbay. Alrighty, it seems everyone has fixed the oxygen already, so they'll probably see the body pretty soo- oh, crap. It's her.

"Hi, Black!" She said cheerfully.

Out of all people it had to be her?

"Hello, Yellow." I say to her.

Oh, God, I hope I don' t have any blood on me.

"What are y-you doing here?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, I'm just going to scan!" She said as she cheerfully made her way to the scanner.

She stood on it and it scanned her from the adorable little flower on her head to her feet. 

"Okie doki! Now, you've seen me scan so you know I'm not the imposter!"

"Yeah, but I always trusted you, Yellow."

Well, that may be because I'm the imposter, but she doesn't know that.

"Aw, shucks. I trust you too, Black." Yellow smiled with a slight blush.

Wait, she's actually blushing? Maybe I have a chance then- wait, no. This isn't why I came here.

BEEP!

They must've found the body.

"Let's go, Yellow." I say as I extend my hand out. She grabs it and we run to the cafeteria together. 

"Where?" Me and Yellow ask in sync.

"I found the body in shields." Purple says. "Where was everyone else?"

"I was at reactor." Blue says. 

"Me and Yellow were at Medbay and I saw her scan." I say.

A couple other people start saying where they were, but I don't really care about that. I already know who killed Orange. So, now I'm just sitting here admiring Yellow.

"So, who do you think we should vote?" Yellow whispers into my ear.

I break out my trance.

"Huh?" I say.

"Well, we're a team now right?" She said.

She thinks we're a team?

"Oh, uhm...I guess." 

It'll have to be like this for a while. Atleast until...I can't avoid the inevitable.

"So who are voting?" Yellow asked again.

"How about we skip for now?" I say.

If I just vote randomly I'll seem suspicious and I don't wanna drag Yellow into that as well.

Total vote tally: 

Yellow: 

Black:

Pink: 

Purple:

Light Green:

Dark Green:

Blue:

Red:

White: 

Skip: •••••••••

And that's ten vote for the skip button. Looks like me and Yellow are safe....for now.


	2. Dead Wrong

"Alright, we have to stick together, Black!" Yellow exclaimed.

Crap, how am I supposed to kill people if she's with me 24/7?

"Uhm, yeah we do!" I lied. 

Maybe if I find a way to distract her I can-

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the distance.

I turned around to see Purple running towards us. Yellow immediately jumped in front of me in a defensive pose (she's so adorable). 

"State you're business, crewmate!" She said sternly.

Well, she tried to say it sternly. It just came out sounding adorable.

"Don't worry, Yellow. I just need Black's help with a task." Purple lied.

I could tell he was lying. I'm the master at it and masters at lying can tell when other people are lying.

"Well, I'll go with you two." Yellow said.

This could be my chance to get a kill. I can't pass it up.

"No, don't worry, Yellow." I say. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, do I look like a person that would kill another person?" Purple pointed to his face.

"But I do trust Black."

I smiled (although she couldn't see it) and walked off with Purple.

"What do want?" I asked him.

"I know you like Yellow." He whispered into my ear.

I feel my face flush. How the hell did he find out??!? Am I that bad at hiding it?

"No!" I said a bit louder than I had intended.

"Don't worry, man! I'm not going to tell ANYONE." Purple assured me.

He seemed genuine, but I am going to kill him anyways, so it doesn't matter. 

"Here, come into electrical with me." I say.

There's a vent there. Once I kill him I'll have a quick and easy exit. We walk into electrical together.

"Okay, I have a plan for you to ask her out alread-" 

"How do you know I won't kill you?" I ask.

"Simple, the imposter is a heartless monster. He wouldn't fall in love with the very thing he wants to kill." Purple explained to me.

Little does he know...

"Unfortunately for you..." I opened my helmet to reveal my many tentacles."You're dead wrong."

I stab through his face with my lazer sharp tongue and blood splashed all through out electrical. I make sure to use my tongue to clean the remaining bits of....him on me. Time to get out of here. I crawl out into the security room. Now, time to find Yellow.

I make my way to the upper engine where we originally were to see her aligning the engine.

"Hey!" I call out to her.

She turns around to see me in the hallway behind her.

"Hey! Where's Purple?" She asked. "Did he do anything suspicious?"

"No, he just needed help starting the reactor, said he had a bad memory." I lied.

"Alrighty, we sh-BEEP!" The sound of an alarm going off interrupted Yellow. "The Imposter must have struck again!" She yelled.

She grabbed my hand and lead me into the cafeteria before I could respond.

"BLACK!" A voice I didn't quite recognize yelled.

Wait...THEY SAID ME???

"W-what do you mean????" I asked as I turned to see who accused me.

White.

"I was with Purple and he said that he was going to see you and now he's dead!" She said.

"BULLCRAP!" Yellow yelled.

Oh, no. She looks totally pissed.

"Black is my friend and he was alone with me three separate times he didn't kill me, so it doesn't make any sense! Why would he kill other people and not me?"

I let out a slight smile. There's no way I'm getting voted out now, that was a very valid point she made.

"Alright, alright." Dark Green said. "What were you doing, Black?" She asked.

"Well, Purple did indeed come to get me because he needed help starting the reactor, he said he had a bad memory. So, I did help him, but then I went back into the upper engine with Yellow." I lied.

Everyone was quiet. I think they're examining my alibi. I grabbed my voting had and pressed the skip button. I still can't vote anyone or else they'll be more suspicious of me.

Total vote tally:  
Yellow:

Black: • •

Pink: 

Light Green:

Dark Green:

Blue:

Red:

White: •

Skip: • • • • • • •

Two people are after me?! I thought it was just White? At least I have Yellow defending me. She's such a sweetheart.


	3. Hungry

"So, what task do you have to do?" I asked Yellow.

"I have two task to do in reactor: unlock manifolds and start reactor." She said.

Perfect.

"Oh, darn! I have to do some task all the way in navigations AND communications!" I lied.

Yellow seemed a bit sad when I said that. D-does that mean she wants me to stay with her? D-does she like me?! Oh, no, she can't like me, it just makes things harder for the both of us.

"I'll come with you!" Yellow's kind voice interrupt my thoughts.

That would definitely ruin my plan.

"No, you have to do you're task and the quicker we get our task done the quicker we can leave, right?" I say.

Yellow puts her hand up to her chin. She has this inquisitive look on her face, which is making nervous. Has she figured me out already?

"Alright!" She exclaims, breaking me out of my trance. "Hurry back!"

"I will."

This shouldn't take too long.

Time skip!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's been taken care of, now I just need to get his lackey. Evidence points to it being Red. He was with him before I killed White and I saw then together before then. He shoul- oh, shit. The cams.

The camera is on and I'm right next to White's body! It doesn't matter if Yellow defends me or not if he admits to seeing me on the cams! Alright, I know this building inside and out, they're probably going to go into the cafeteria from the left side. I just have to make it there first. I run to the cafeteria.

I can see Red trying to make it to emergency button. If I hurry I can get rid of White's lackey and still be safe. He's lifting up the emergency button cover. Crap, crap, crap. I need to take my shot, he's about to slam the button. 

I grab my knife out of my pocket and throw it towards Red with all my might. Blood splatters through out the cafeteria. That did it. I walk over to runs body and grab my knife. I grab a napkin from the food counter and wipe off the blood.

I can't let people see my bloody knife afterall. Now, I need to get back to Yellow. I make my way into the reactor room where Yellow and Pink are happily chatting. As soon as Yellow notices me she runs up to me and hands me a black hat.

"What's this?"

"Well, I noticed that you didn't have a hat of any form." Yellow says. "I have a my flower and Pink here has her goat horns, but you don't have anything, so me and Pink went looking and we found a hat for you!" She explained to me cheerfully.

She's so incredibly sweet. What did I do to deserve to have her in my life?

"Thank you. That was very kind of you." I put on the hat with a slight smile.

"It suits you." Pink complimented me.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Yellow says with a slight wink toward me.

...was she flirting with me? Despite my best efforts I manage to let out a slight blush which is soon interrupted with a rumble.

"S-sorry!" Pink apologized. "I'm a bit hungry..."

"Let's go get something to eat from the cafe then!" Yellow exclaims.

Crap! If they go to the cafe they'll find the body. I don't want Yellow to see that.

"How about you, Black?" Pink interrupts my thoughts. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." I say.

As if on cue, my stomach growls rather loudly. I can feel my face flush in utter embarrassment. Yellow giggles at my obvious shame.

"Aw, let's go get some food." She grabs my hand and leads me us out of the reactor.

Pink follows behind us and we make our way to the last place I wanna be right now. 

"So, what she would get? Maybe a bagel!" Yellow suggest.

A bagel wouldn't satisfy my hunger. I didn't really get to eat the people I killed. I was way too worried about people finding out. I wonder who I could kill next? Maybe, I could eat them.

I turn my attention over to Pink. Hmm, she's not to big, but not to small either. The perfect meal. Afterall, she deserves this. Because of her, Yellow is going to see Red's body.

"Maybe we could get some ice cre-Oh, God!" Pink yells as we turn the corner to the cafeteria.

There's Red's body. Blood and guts all splattered about. I fake being scared when really I'm trying to see Yellow's reaction. The poor girl looks petrified. Pink needs to die now.

Pink runs over to slam the emergency button. People start coming into the room and seeing Red's body one by one.

"White's not here either." Blue says sadly.

Yep, it would be weird if he was.

"Alright, we need to figure out where everyone was." Dark Green says. "I was at commun-"

"Dark Green." Light Green says calmly.

Everyone in the rooms turns to face Dark Green who looks completely and utterly confused.

"It wasn't me!" She yells.

"White's body was near communications." Light Green explained.

Everyone, including my self are completely silent. Is he dumb?

"You just admitted to knowing where the body is." Blue explained.

"Yes, I did know where the body was, BUT before I could report it Pink had already hit the emergency button." Light Green explained.

"But then why didn't you say anything when Blue said that White wasn't there?" I asked.

Light Green didn't say a word. I pulled out my voting pad and voted him immediately. Yellow did the same along with Pink and Dark Green.

"Okay, but after you figure out that I'm not the imposter you have to vote Dark Green." Light Green says.

"If you're not the imposter everyone can vote me and I'll be fine with it." Dark Green said.

She just dug her own grave.

Total vote tally: 

Yellow:

Black:

Pink:

Light Green: • • • • •

Dark Green: • 

Blue: 

Skip:

We all grab Light Green and throw her out into space. A screen next to the door flashes on and we him floating out in space.

Light Green was not The Imposter

We all turn around to face Dark Green.

"Aw, nuts." She groans.

"You did this to yourself." I say as we pick her up and eject her out into space.

We all look at the screen once again.

Dark Green was not The Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, boy. This was a long chapter


	4. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes cursing!

Now, where could she be? Pink has to be somewhere, it's not like she can leave this spaceship. Hmm, maybe she's on the cam-

"Oh, Black!" I familiar voice interrupts my thoughts.

It's Yellow. I can recognize her cheerful voice anywhere. I turn around to face her.

"Hey, Yellow." I say.

"What were you doing?" She asked. "We're supposed to stay together, silly. I was worried!"

She was worried about me?

"You were?" I question.

She looks shocked at my surprise.

"Of course! We're friends! If anything bad happened to you I would be devastated." She explained to me.

I can feel myself blushing. Does she really mean that? I know we're friends, but would she really be deva- BEEP! Shit. That's an emergency alarm.

"Let's go, Yellow." I saw as a grab her hands.

We walk into the Cafeteria where Pink and Blue are already sitting on the table.

"We know who it is." Pink says.

Oh...oh, no. This is bad.

"Who?" I ask as I hold Yellow's hand tighter.

"Yellow." Blue says sternly.

What?! Do they seriously think it's her? Are they dumb?

"No! It can't be her!" I defend her.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense for it to be me! Pink, I was with you." Yellow says.

I can see that she's obviously scared and I don't blame her. These idiots are going to kill her!

"Yeah, you kept me alive because I knew where they other hats were and you wanted to get a hat for Black."

"But tha-" Yellow tried to defend herself, but she was cut off by Blue.

"And before you argue that you could've killed Black at anytime, we know exactly why you didn't." He says.

This is bad. This is really bad. Both of them seem convinced that it's her. W-what do I do?

"You didn't kill him because you're in love with him."

...what. I immediately turn my head to Yellow who's blushing.

"T-that's not true." I say. "It's not, you couldn't possibly like me?"

She's staying quiet.

"See!" Pink yells. "All the evidence it stacked against her!" 

This dumb bitch. Whatever, I can't pay attention to her. I need to get answers from Yellow.

"Yellow, you don't like me, do you?" I ask.

She lets go of my hand and twiddles her thumbs.

"Well...I do."

Holy shit. I-I didn't expect this. I guess I'm happy, but our current circumstance it kind of killing the mood.

"B-but, I didn't kill anyone! I'm not the imposter! I-I mean, it has to be Blue becau-"

"It's not me!" Blue defends himself.

I don't care about their stupid conversation. I have to save Yellow and in order to do that...

"It's me." I say.

I turn to see Yellow's face. She has a slight sad smile.

"Aw, Black you don't have to do this for me." She says.

Ugh, this is gonna be hard. I take a step forward. I'll need to explain everything and how I did it in order to convince them.

"It is me. I first killed Orange in shields when he saw me come out of the vents, then I killed Purple in electrical, because he wanted to talk with me, THEN when White accused me I killed her and her lackey, Red. When you all voted out Light and Dark Green I was planning on killing Pink, but now we're here." I explained.

Both Pink and Blue have a shocked look on their face, but I turn I dont care about them. I turn to see Yellow's and she looks completely horrified. My worst nightmare. She knows how much a of monster I am now.

"I'm so sorry, Yellow." I say.

I know she can never forgive me. I have to accept my fate.

"I'll leave." I say as I walk towards the exit.

"No!" Yellow yells.

I turn to see her running at me at full force. I-is she gonna tackle me? Oh, shi-

"Ow!" I yelp as I get tackled down to the ground.

Jeez, for someone so tiny she sure does pack a punch.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I can't let you leave!" Yellow yells.

God...why does she have to make this so damn hard?

"He has to go!" Pink yells.

As much as I hate that girl, she's right. I do have to go.

"I'm a monster. You're better off without me." I say as I use my tentacles to lift Yellow off of me.

I see a look of hurt on her face.

"I-I'm sorry." I say.

I put her down near Blue. She immediately tried to run towards me again, but Blue and Pink hold her back.

"NO! Please don't go!" She cries.

I walk towards the exit and reach for the door handle.

"I love you!"

...She really is making this a lot harder. I turn to face her. She has tears falling down her face.

"I love you too." I say with a slight smile.

Now, it's time for me to go. I open the door and immediately jump out, using my tentacles to shut the door behind me. I turn to face the windows to the spaceship as I float out into the abyss. I see Blue and Pink let Yellow go and she runs out to the window. She tried to get to the door, but Blue blocks it.

She runs back to the window and bangs on the glass. This had to be done for her safety. God, I can feel my lungs collapsing. I use what little strength I have left to grab my black hat. I hold it up to my chest. I hate that it had to be like this, but I'm an imposter and she's a crewmate, our love was forbidden from the start.

Black was The Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of the plothole about Yellow scanning. I forgot when I was making this chapter and it's too late to go change it.


End file.
